Jane Hoop Elementary
This article is about the novel series. For the film series, see Jane Hoop Elementary (film series). For other uses, see Jane Hoop Elementary (disambiguation). Jane Hoop Elementary is a series of six novels written by American author, Rita Christensen. The series makes of the different biggest adventures in this history focuses a fantasy world of five chosen young children becoming young heroes. There is a young boy named Danny Gorden, who was born with superpowers and relationships at a young age. In the year of 1999, belong together with his teammates as his friends Alec Gutzwiller, Rebecca Henry, and defends Cory Berning and Jaquille Short. Within kindness of his cousin Naudia Gorden, portrayed protects off with city's married characters Mayor James Watson and his wife, Miss. Bella Watson. The entire series sees the main characters growning up as young adults as the years goes by while gaining new super abilities as they get older. The year begins, Danny starts up against tricking form to his godmother, as a evil villain, Dr. Catwoman and the help of her friends Shego Dalma and Shadow the Monkeyman watches his back of evil as the entire battle of good and evil has started. The Countries of the series is build in US and AUS. Within Christensen begins writing, she published her first novel ''The First'', which she begins writing in December 1995,3 and she released it on June 29, 1996.3 She continues to create more for the first four novels in the middle of the series. The finale novel, ''The Final Rush'' was released on June 25, 2005.3 In June 2008, the were the list of seven novels and made of 200 million copies translating over 55 languages around the world and including the two were selling them records for the first 24 hours of publishing. Now as of June 2011, it sold over 430 million copies to date, making them one of the fastest-selling books in history. These books were published all in June by Christensen.3 For the popular media, the first six novels were released on the live action motion pictures from Paramount Pictures making them the second highest-grossing film series of all-time. Currently, the franchise is working on the seventh book, which was split into two-parts: Part 1 is release on November 12, 2010, and the series finale is set to release on July 8, 2011. Plot Early Years The story begins with The First, Danny Gorden gives off his birthdate on November 17, 1993 at the Children's hospital with Rebecca Henry as her birth on November 21.3 Gorden and Henry's parents make their birth of two of the children, spying on two looking at each other after for months later, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Berning and Jaquille Short were born before them in March and June.33 Alien Invaders heads a sneak on the Hospital kidanpping Rebecca in space. They provides to raise her evil when finding the direction that the baby were a human takes off the relationship. They caught on Rebecca taking her away in space. The flash of the light source bright on Danny, causes him to became a brave-born child, raises to have superpowers also works on Alec, Cory and Jaquille within their and Danny and Rebecca's parents disappeared taking them as their own family forever.3 Two years later, Naudia Gorden was born as the flash of light on her raises her to have superpowers as her family disappeared taking the other family.3 Meanwhile, the gang became young superheroes.3 The years is 15 years ago, a long adventure in the City of Cincinnati, Ohio. The series takes a long place in Cincinnati, Ohio. There are all of the six books in the series.3 Years in Fantasy World In the first year, The First, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has became on of the young children, after, all 5 became born. In the beginning, Rebecca begins to be kidnapped, which she hasn't wanted to be living with the aliens as a family after 6 years in space.3 Meanwhile, Rebecca has starts heading back in earth, with helping Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia let on Rebecca starts letting her to be protect in prison. Dr. Catwoman talks to them that she was their godmother, but find it as an error, she is their villain. The book was released on June 1996, which was 18 chapters long and 295 pages long.3 In the second year, ''The Cyber Escape'', Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory and Jaquille has returning, as forming to start promoting their popular video game. Howver. Catwoman has putten a threat on the video game as the most popular player and the Hoop's friend Kirk Waters mysteriously disappered inside the video game for 3 months. The gang experience inside the video game where if any user loses, they will remain back to the real world and their bodies will be possessed by the evil virus created by the Evil Kirk created by Catwoman to lead to help Catwoman to take over the world and destroy Jane Hoop Elementary. The book was released on June 1997, a year after the first book two years after the first book.3 It is 22 chapters long and 400 pages long.3 In the second year, ''Goldenman's Revenge'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming in a flashback of 1600 years, before they were born, Evan and Goldenman, were born. Evan and Goldenman both have a argument of them to start off having same strength, wanting to take over the Other Army, which both broke up a family.3 Meanwhile, both were killed themselves, as form transforms into Golden Trophy and Green Egg. They both became trapped after a long time ago, meanwhile, Catwoman find a Golden Trophy, hidden in a story, as she want to use it form of evil. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca fight off with powerful, Goldenman, which find out, he is a godfather to someone. Danny want to believe they were evil with him, but he was his godfather. The book was released on July 1999, three years after the first book.3 It is 21 chapters long and 400 pages long.3 In the fourth year, ''The Magic Ball'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming a crash of God has created wanting to everyone to make their Wish. Meanwhile, it has crash into Morphin the Power, The Magic Ball. Dr. Catwoman was visit by her friend, Belle Lamar, forming helping her defend to kill Jane Hoop Elementary of her weapons. Meanwhile, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille, Rebecca and SWAT were sent searching of The Magic Ball in Morphin the Power, but were prank away by Dr. Catwoman, while she was using to destroy the Base. Meanwhile, She uses Magic to rule Cincinnati, Ohio once and For All, and to kill Jane Hoop Elementary. Later, The Gang must stop Catwoman and saving The Magic Ball and their Base, and the world. The book was released on July 2000,3 five years after the first book and seven years after the first book.3 It is 33 chapters long and 402 pages long, which is 8 years after the first book and 5 years after second book.3 In the fifth year, ''Morphin the Power'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming Evan was unleashed after 1600 years ago after his defeat by Goldenman, since he is also does his defeat. Dr. Catwoman, Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman starts help with Evan, as together, have became a "Villain Team", which forming to kill Jane Hoop Elementary and start to rule the world. Alice Kingston first appears on her birthday. Meanwhile, The Gang were taken off as Evan destroys the Base, causes this time, the gang has lose their powers, and their strength which the Clones were stronger. Meanwhile, they starts helping getting back Goldenman, as start heading to the lost island, Morphin the Power, first appears of Dacia, which warned them to go back, but, who heard of crash of Goldenman, came in the trophy, which Goldenman became a bad person, but a good person. Danny's brother, Robert Foster first appears as a new member of Jane Hoop Elementary. The book was released on June 2001,3 which is five years after the third book, and eight years after the second book and ten years after the first book. It is the second longest book, with 34 chapters and 212 pages long.3 It is 10 years after the first,3 7 years after the second and 5 years after the third.3 In the sixth year, ''Turbo of Catland'', Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming starts taking their summer break of Catwoman, Danny and Rebecca begins their relationship dating, meanwhile, Catwoman find a Mystic Creature, Blaze from space of Mars, which Belle Lamar, starts kidnapping him. She starts to a help taken him to Dr. Catwoman, for a help of Magic Creature. Meanwhile, First appears of Catman and Catgirl, Catwoman's two families of her husband and daughter. Catgirl find her dream date, Danny Gorden, wanting him to marry her, which Danny would not. Catgirl gave him chance to marry her or letting her to kill his friends, Danny has agreed. Meanwhile, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille starts saving him, but Danny was too powerful, as he battles with his friends and later battles with Goldenman. Rebecca has ended their relationship after Danny being jealous to her. Meanwhile, Danny want to get married with Catgirl, as she provided travel with Catwoman to her home-planet of Catland, the lost island. Danny with a creature, Blaze were kidnapped, while Rebecca, Alec and Alice were on a rescue, Rebecca changes her feeling, they were kidnapped also. Cory, Jaquille, Naudia, Stephanie, Hunter and Robert starts on their adventure to rescue them. It is 37 pages long and 234 pages long.3 It was the fourth longest book in the series.3 It is 13 years after the first book,3 7 years after the second,3 9 years after the third,3 and 3 years after the fourth book.3 It was released on June 2003.3 Year the End of Fantasy World In the seventh and year, The Final Rush, Danny, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Rebecca has return, as forming start a prepare to make a final forces in a battle against Catwoman, as forming celebrates a Dinner Party of "No Evil", which several of romances in this year, for the final words. Dr. Catwoman along with Shego Dalma, Shadow the Monkeyman, Catman, Catgirl and Belle Lamar makes their final escape by killing Jane Hoop Elementary once and for all. The final years features which forms of the characters getting killed in the book, Dr. Catwoman begins to transforms with her team as "Powerful Villains", at the climax of the book. Meanwhile, David form missing on his wife's death. Danny, Alec and Rebecca are the trio about to get killed by The Black Buzzer by Dr. Catwoman, which acts on danger, they leave Cincinnati, Ohio as give up their powers, would never come back as they headed to Morphin the Power, which Dacia protects her planet by a force field. During that time, they must destroy The Final Rush by getting all three powerful objects - The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power - and than place it on three platforms in the middle of the Fountain Square near Cincinnati to activate an ultimate power. They were hidden in three places - Evan's World (The First), Turbo of Catland (The Magic Ball) and Morphin the Power (The Crystal Power), till the final objecet was broken into three seperate pieces after they were kidnapped by Catwoman. Now it's hidden to three places around the world. The first piece is hidden in Cincinnati Museum, while the second is hidden in Los Vegas, and third and final hidden in Paris. When, Danny would not give up, he keeps on going. Danny, Alec and Rebecca has return back in Cincinnati, Ohio when starts killing Dr. Catwoman once and for all. Later, Danny has killed her, and saved the world and her friends. At the end, several characters were married after years after Catwoman's death. The heroes and allies retired and replacing children and new members as allies and the kids children became superheroes as they will face with new villains. The book is 30 chapters long,3 with 200 pages long,3 the same length of the second book.3 It is 15 years after the first book,3 11 years after the second book,3 9 years after the third,3 5 years after the fourth book and 3 years after the fifth book.3 The final book was made over 15 years, released on June 2005.3 After Jane Hoop Elementary In 2005, Christensen starts to spent over fifteen years witting one of the six books through the series. Christensen says "written more books of Jane Hoop Elementary, is not my idea".3 Christensen announced she will not begin witting more books about them anymore. She doesn't allow not wanting for any fans to get angry and upset at her, because, she was retiring from creating more books.3 Christensen has written her three books that were unknown of the year; Jane Hoop Elementary in Alien's Return, Dr. Catwoman the Cat, and Rebecca Henry in Jane Hoop Elementary which all these were released in 2004,3 2006,3 and 2008.3 Christensen made a plan she will be making more spin-off books. As like, announced one of the book will be created itself as a film, not just a direct-to-video spin-off, a feature film spin-off.3 A spin-off she may titled Jane Hoop Elementary: Curse of Catwoman, She made up an idea and she may or may not create the spin-off until five years.3 On October 2008, she book was planned, she will be creating more spin-off for the series, her idea she begins in 2009,3 for a 2011 publish.3 She planed to start creating for a new spin-off 2011,3 to publish for June,3 and will be providing to create a spin-off for the film. Christensen signed up for a spin-off theatrical movie.3 Main characters :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary characters Danny Gorden, a young African American boy is described an average kid, who gained mysterious super abilities, in which he did not know, when he was a baby. When he first have them, he got older and starts playing with them such as lifting up a chair with his powers. Now at 6 years old, he does not remember that he does have superpowers since he was a little boy. As he starts elementary school, Danny gets teleported in the city of Cincinnati to the Base to be called as a member as Jane Hoop Elementary. He is choosen as leader of the group. His main superhero color is red, which could represent him for the power of red, and was choosen as the choosen one. Becca Henry, who is around Danny's age, is a young girl with extremely long blonde hair, which Danny has a crush on. Since she was a little girl, she mysteriously gained super abilities, and does not know how she used them. She goes to elementary school with Danny. She is teleported in the city of Cincinnati to the Base to be called as a member as Jane Hoop Elementary. Her main superhero color is pink, which could represent her for the power of pink, and was choosen as the chosen one like Danny and Alec, which she has now become best friends with, and is the only girl in the team. Alec Gutzwiller, who is around Danny's age, is a frenemy of Danny. Like Danny, he gained super abilities when he was a baby. He bullies Danny while he is in elementary school with him, and was teleported to the Base in the city of Cincinnati to be called as a member as Jane Hoop Elementary. Despite that, he gained friendship with Danny, and became his best friend. His main superhero color is blue, which could represent him for the power of blue, and was choosen as the chosen one like Danny. Cory Berning, who is around Danny's age, is a close friend of Danny, and attends elementary school with him. He mysteriously gained super abilities when he was a baby. He is teleported to the Base in the city of Cincinnati where he is named as one of the members Jane Hoop Elementary. His main superhero color is yellow, which could represent him for the power of yellow, and was choosen as backup hero. Jaquille Short, who is around Danny's age, is a close friend of Danny and Jaquille, and attends elementary school with them. He mysteriously gained super abilities when he was a baby like Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Cory. Than, he gets teleported into the city of Cincinnati at the Base, and was named as one of the members Jane Hoop Elementary. His main superhero color is black, which could reprsent him for the power of black, and was choosen as backup hero like Cory. Naudia Gorden is Danny's cousin, who is almost two years younger than him. Only 4 years old, she is joined by a member as Jane Hoop Elementary, but is chosen as protector of the Base. Alec has a huge crush on her. Goldenman, unearth for over thousands of ears, known to be the source of a great power. He is unleashed by Danny's golden medal trophy stolen by Catwoman, lying that the heroes are trying to kill him. Dr. Catwoman is a tall, thin adult villain of Jane Hoop Elementary. Born Salma White, she is known to be dressed in a black catsuit with sharp long finger nails on both her hands. She dreams of becoming president of the world, and dislikes any superhero who tries to ruin her plans. When she heard that there is are new superheroes, she got deverstated, so she decided to pretend that she is their protector, in order to let them join her dark side letting her to become ruler of the world. Shego Dalma is a tall, thin best friend of Catwoman. Born Kristen Gomez, she is her assistant to help her take over the world, but her plans fell through because of the new members of Jane Hoop Elementary. Shadow the Monkeyman is a tall, muscular other best friend of Catwoman. Born Robert Palker, he is her assistant to help her take over the world, but her plans fell through because of the new members of Jane Hoop Elementary. Mayor James Watson is the official mayor of Cincinnati. He goes undercover to search for five young children as new members of Jane Hoop Elementary. Mrs. Bella Watson (nee Jones) is the wife of Mayor Watson. She and husband goes undercover to search for five young children as new members of Jane Hoop Elementary. List of series These are the list of all seven of the novels in the novel franchise, production creating Christensen's books begins on December 1994:3 *''The First'' - 1996 3 *''The Cyber Escape'' - 1997 3 *''Goldenman's Revenge'' - 1999 3 *''The Magic Ball'' - 2000 3 *''Morphin the Power'' - 2001 3 *''Turbo of Catland'' - 2003 3 *''The Final Rush'' - 20053 All of the 6 series were written books were published to the US which was preformed by Stephen Fry however Christensen would say he would be the reader.3 Others: *''Dr. Catwoman'' - 2007 *''Heroes Forever: The New Heroes'' - 2009 Theme During her series, the main idea is the "chosen one".3 Christensen decided that it was about her idea of the series.3 "Chosen One" is that a magical crystal stone, The First was hidden pick a born child, like Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller, Cory Jaquille, Rebecca Henry, Jaquille Short and later Naudia Gorden, all six children were been the brave and "chosen ones".3 This series took a place in a "Fantasy World",3 a theme was also been made for "chosen one".3 Chosen One and "Fantasy World" are only two main themes in the series, Christensen decided, made her amazing she says "I am so popular author of the whole world".3 Popularity Christensen became the very "popular person" for her series, and after her school years, she is a very "popular girl of school", she fees her school.3 She sells $200 million copies of her books copies worldwide, made the second highest successful sell beaten by Harry Potter series.3 The movies based on these books that she plan Christensen states "totally my BFF Job,3 what a great idea",3 the movies are produced by Paramount Pictures.3 In The First, Christensen "so" made her copies for 10 million copies, made the record broken. In The Final Rush, she have made 11 million copies worldwide, made the second record broken.3 Fan of the Jane Hoop Elementary began to grow despite how successful, following by the release of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball in July 2000. As more books are publish, leading to Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, it became the fastest selling book in the first twenty four hours of release in 2003, selling 8.8 million units. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, released in 2005, has earned 9 million units within twenty hours after release, making it the fastest selling book in history, and is a franchise's high. The series, not only that gathered to young children in the early series, but also gathered to teenagers and young adults until the later series. Publish history Within Christensen begins writing, she published her first novel The First, which she begins writing in December 1989,3 and she released it on June 29, 1991.3 She continues to create more for the second novel, Goldenman's Revenge, which she starts in 1992 and released on June 26, 1993,3 she kept continuing on the third, The Magic Ball, which she released by 1996 in June 28, 1997.3 Christensen's fourth novel, Morphin the Power, which she doesn't create of Naudia's appearance in the fourth, she released in June 30, 2001.3 Her fifth book, Turbo of Catland, was released in 2001 and published on June 28, 2003. The sixth and final novel, The Final Rush was released on June 25, 2005.3 As of June 2008, the were the list of six novels and made of 200 billion copies and all of the books were released in June of all-time.3 Christensen felt like creating new books, she stated "I'm so tired of Jane Hoop Elementary books", so "no new books".3 For the meantime, Christensen planed on October 2008, as she signed up to create new spin-off books, which she plan to release in 2011.3 In 1991, she had made a plan for these books were to be remake into movies, which she started 10 years later,3 and finishing the movies for the next 11 years.3 Christensen became the most popular author of her popular book series.3 As of June 2011, all seven books sold about 430 million copies with 65 translations, making them one of the fastest-selling books in history to sold over 100 million copies alongside [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter Harry Potter], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goosebumps Goosebumps], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia The Chronicles of Narnia] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(series) Twilight]. Translations The series has been translated into 67 languages,260 placing the author among the most translated authors in history.61 The first translation was into American English, as many words and concepts used by the characters in the novels may have been misleading to a young American audience.62 Subsequently, the books have seen translations to diverse languages such as Ukrainian, Arabic, Urdu, Hindi, Bengali, Welsh, Afrikaans, Latvian and Vietnamese. The first volume has been translated into Latin and even Ancient Greek,63 making it the longest published work in Ancient Greek since the novels of Heliodorus of Emesa in the 3rd century AD.64 Some of the translators hired to work on the books were quite well-known before their work on Harry Potter, such as Viktor Golyshev, who oversaw the Russian translation of the series' fifth book. The Turkish translation of books two to seven was undertaken by Sevin Okyay, a popular literary critic and cultural commentator.65 For reasons of secrecy, translation can only start when the books are released in English; thus there is a lag of several months before the translations are available. This has led to more and more copies of the English editions being sold to impatient fans in non-English speaking countries. Such was the clamour to read the fifth book that its English language edition became the first English-language book ever to top the bestseller list in France.66 Places Jane Hoop Elementary Base, the homeplace build for the superheroes for shelter. Catwoman's Base, the homeplace build for Dr. Catwoman for shelter. Morphin the Power, the lost island/forest planet, Dacia has lived, there are three powers onto this planet. And Catland, Catwoman's homeplace, the island of cats. There are five places that appears into the book into the fantasy world. Reaction Literary criticism Due to a population for Jane Hoop Elementary, the books received positive reviews, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First made a success of a release of it's population.1 At that amount of time, American newsmagazine The New York Times calls it a "children's book success" and also "having one of the greatest moment for children to read this book for one of their favorite characters fighting for action".1 In a moment, USA Today said about Jane Hoop Elementary that "a butt kicking to action would be only a idea for only boys who loves butt kicking, and girls love kissing superheroes". Entertainment Weekly said about this series "these book are find by first the best superhero novels of all-time for kids". One of the fans and the children and one of them were waiting for one of the books to publish, and one of them said that "it's one of the popular books for children".1 Stephen King calls them "these books are spectacular, spellbinding, incredible and were the best children's books ever than Peter Pan ". Therefore, sparks of the character Danny, "could be a new superhero character athlete along with Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, Hulk, Hellboy, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Iron Man and Harry Potter."1 Timelines :Main article: Jane Hoop Elementary timelines Adaptations Films The live-action Jane Hoop Elementary film series were adopted by Paramount Pictures and Spyglass Entertainment. In 1996, following the first book's success, it was announced that it will be made as a theatrical live-action film with Warner Bros. originally going to put the rights for the film, but plans fell through before Paramount took over. After choosing many directors for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' in 1999, it was announced that Steven Spielberg will be directing the film, and Christensen also has chosen him as her number one choose, after seeing his name when he directed films like [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raiders_of_the_Lost_Ark Raiders of the Lost Ark] (1981), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Back_to_the_Future Back to the Future] (1985) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurrasic_Park_(film) Jurassic Park] (1993). But before he directs, he read the books to his children and got his interest to becoming director. He also producers the film. Derek Todd and Drake Jones become film producers. After searching for the cast members, filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First began in November 1999, and was released in theaters on November 10, 2000. One week after the film was released, the second installment, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'', began filming on November 17, 2000, with Spielberg as director and producer again, and was released on November 9, 2001, one year after the first film's release. Filming wrapped by summer 2001. Spielberg declined as director for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'', but continues as producer. Francis Lawrence took Spielberg's place as film director. Filming taking place from November 2002 to May 2003, and was released on November 14, 2003. It was the first film in the series to be released in IMAX. Chris Weitz is the new director for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'', which was released on November 11, 2005, with production beginning in November 2004. After Weitz confirms that he won't be back, Gary Ross took his place as director for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power''. It began production in May 2006 to November 2006, and was released on July 4, 2007. After his successful work, he is eventually selected to direct ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'', which was released on July 8, 2009. In June 2008, Paramount Pictures confirmed that the final installment, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, would be separated into two theatrical films: ''Part 1'' on November 12, 2010 and ''Part 2'' on July 8, 2011. Production for both parts began on January 16, 2009 and it's last day is on June 25, 2010. The Jane Hoop Elementary films are all huge box office hits, only landing as the second highest-grossing films of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter]. The First has the highest-grossing film in the series up until the final installment, The Final Rush - Part 2, while Goldenman's Revenge grossed the least. It was also a financial success from critics. Christensen wants to choose only American cast for the film in 1996. She worked with four different directors Spielberg, Lawerence, Weitz and Ross, screenplayer Brian Clark and producers Derek Todd and Drake Jones, and they spend over two years searching for young actors to play as the main characters, and it was a tough scheduled to search for them. In July 1999, it was confirmed that newcomers Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie, Brandon Simpson and Bloom Dee were choosen for the role as Danny, Alec, Rebecca, Cory and Jaquille. All five cast members portrays their roles in all eight films. However, Tammie considered on not returning as her role as Rebecca until Turbo of Catland but she eventually changed her mind and does not want to see anyone else to play Rebecca, stating "leaving Jane Hoop Elementary without finishing up is the worst idea of my career". However, rumors confirmed that Tammie indeed will not return. Christensen responses to rumors: "It will not feel like home without Amy. I have no interest in seeing another young actress to play Rebecca. It just does not fit well. The only thing I want a young actress to play Rebecca is... Amy. End of story." Aside the three actors, the other actors were Barbara Blue as Naudia Gorden, Arthur Walters as Goldenman, Natasha Richardson as Mrs. Bella Watson, George Jones as Mayor James Watson, Brooke Timer as Dr. Catwoman, Rebecca Dee as Shego Dalma, Stephen Johnson as Shadow the Monkeyman.1 Others includes Logan Lerman as Kirk Waters, Nick Richards as David Johnson, Jessica Alder as Maria Dawns, Elliot Martinson as Michael Walker, Keira Knightley as Belle Lamar, Lisa Black as Alice Kingston, Michael Shanks as Don Kingston, Jami Gertz as Dacia, Tim Allen as Evan, Jennette McCurdy as Catgirl, Miley Cyrus as Heather Woods, Nick Jonas as Luke Watson, Joe Jonas as Catboy and Emma Watson as the young Bella Lamar.1 English actress Natasha Richardson played the character Mrs. Bella Watson for the first six films. But on March 18 2009, four months before ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' was released, Richardson died from a traumatic brain injury after being involved in a skiing accident, and Paramount Pictures considered a replacement for the role as Mrs. Bella Watson just after they begin filming Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush. On April 2009, about a month after her death, another English actress Miranda Richardson replaced Natasha Richardson for the role, and began filming that same month after she was cast. Games There are eleven Jane Hoop Elementary video games, eight of them were based from the films, two of them were a spin-off and one was a crossover. The first game, ''The First'' was released in November 2000 in support for the film with the same title, same thing for the sequels. The final game in the series, The Final Rush was split into two games in style of the film's dividing into two separated films. ''The Final Rush - Part 1'' was released on November 2010, and ''The Final Rush - Part 2'' was released on July 2011. A new spin-off video game, Jane Hoop Elementary Meets Harry Potter represents a spin-off to Jane Hoop Elementary and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter Harry Potter]. The game was released on November 18, 2009. The spin-offs Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 1-4 and Lego Jane Hoop Elementary: Years 5-7 were released as a Lego game version of the series that follows the entire storyline of the franchise of Lego Jane Hoop Elementary. Years 1-4 was released on July 20, 2012, while Years 5-7 will be released on November 15, 2013. Music :Main article: Music of the Jane Hoop Elementary films All eight soundtracks have different composers. German composer Hans Zimmer composed the first three films, The First (2000), The Cyber Escape (2001) and Goldenman's Revenge (2003). James Horner composes The Magic Ball (2005). English composer David Arnold composes Morphin the Power (2007) and Turbo of Catland (2009). And finally, James Newton Howard composes The Final Rush - Part 1 (2010) and The Final Rush - Part 2 (2011). #''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' (2000), composed and conducted by Hans Zimmer (1) #''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' (2001), composed and conducted by Hans Zimmer (2) #''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' (2003), composed and conducted by Hans Zimmer (3) #''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' (2005), composed and conducted by James Horner #''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' (2007), composed and conducted by David Arnold (1) #''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' (2009), composed and conducted by David Arnold (2) #''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 1'' (2010), composed and conducted by James Newton Howard (1) #''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - Part 2'' (2011), composed and conducted by James Newton Howard (2) Character's Death from the Final Book #Belle Lamar - Killed by SWAT Teammates using Black Buzzer 3 #Goldenman - Killed by Dr. Catwoman the Cat to be stabbed to death but nearly killed by Black Buzzers, Danny trying to make him undead, but it's too late 3 #Shego Dalma - Killed by Alice Kingston from The Black Buzzer 3 #Shadow the Monkeyman - Killed by Alec Gutzwiller. 3 #Catgirl - Killed by Rebecca Henry 3 #Catboy - Killed by SWAT Teammates 3 #Dr. Catwoman - Stabbed by electric stab in stomach with Black Buzzer by Danny.3 Future On October 17, 2010, Christensen reports that she may apperently write a new book of the series. She said that it will be featuring with new characters as superheroes right after the main Jane Hoop Elementary's replacement setting years after the event seventh book. Anniversary On June 29, 2001, Rita Christensen celebrates the "fifth" anniversary of the first book's release. With the fifth book released on June 30, 2001, it was a day short after its 5th anniversary. On June 29, 2006, Rita Christensen celebrates the tenth anniversary of the first book's release. See also *List of Jane Hoop Elementary cast members Editions Bloomsbury (United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada, South Africa, etc.) *ISBN 0-7475-9105-9 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9106-7 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 *ISBN 0-7475-9107-5 Hardcover (special edition) 3 Scholastic (United States, etc.) *ISBN 0-545-01022-5 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 0-545-02937-6 Deluxe Hardcover; Raincoast (Canada, etc. - Same as Bloomsbury editions) 3 *ISBN 1551929767 Hardcover 3 *ISBN 1551929783 Hardcover (adult edition) 3 References #^ "Special stamps to mark Potter book release", Australian Broadcasting Corporation, 2007-22-05. Retrieved on 2007-06-06. #^ Allsobrook, Dr. Marian (2003-06-18). Potter's place in the literary canon. BBC. Retrieved on 2007-10-15. #^ David Glovin (2008). Rowling Warns of Potter Plagiarism in Trial Testimony. Bloomberg.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-27. #^ Rowling, JK. J.K.Rowling Official Site — Harry Potter and more: Acknowledgements. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ "Publication Date for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", Joanne Rowling. Retrieved on 2007-06-26. # ^ Wiki News/Rita Christensen is not done with 'Jane Hoop Elementary' yet. Wiki News. Retreived October 17, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary' books may be spin-offs. Wiki News. Retrieved October 17, 2010. #^ McLaren, Elsa. "Harry Potter's final adventure to get record print run", The Times, 2007-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-03-27. #^ Watson, Julie and Kellner, Tomas. "J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire". Forbes.com, 26 February 2004. Accessed 19 March 2006. #^ a b Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (IMdB). #^ a b Harry Potter, the $15 billion man. Business Week. Accessed 7 November 2007. #^ Rowling, J.K.. Biography. JKRowling.com. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ Lawless, John. Nigel Newton. BusinessWeek Online. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Harry Potter - Brought to you by Kidsreads.com. #^ Savill, Richard. Harry Potter and the mystery of J K's lost initial. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on 2006-09-09. #^ Rozhon, Tracie. "A Brief Walk Through Time at Scholastic", The New York Times, 2007-04-21, p. C3. Retrieved on 2007-04-21. #^ "Books' Hero Wins Young Minds", New York Times, 12 July 1999. #^ "Potter author signs off in style", British Broadcasting Corporation, 2007-02-02. #^ ""Rowling to kill two in final book"", BBC News, 2006-06-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-25. #^ ""Harry Potter and Me"", 2001-12-28. Retrieved on 2007-09-12. #^ JKR On Richard & Judy – Transcript. #^ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Cover Art. Retrieved on 2007-04-02. #^ Transcript of JKR's live interview on Scholastic.com (2000-02-03). #^ JK Rowling hints at eighth Potter, BBC, 2007-12-30. Retrieved on 11 January 2008 #^ A new chapter for Harry Potter and JK. The Telegraph (2007-05-12). Retrieved on 2007-06-15. #^ "Potter author 'penning two books'", BBC News, 2007-07-27. Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ "Stop your sobbing! More Potter to come", MSNBC, 2007-07-24. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ Rowling, Joanne, Why 'The Scottish Book'?. Retrieved on 11 January 2008 #^ "Rowling Answers Fans' Final Questions", MSN Entertainment, 2007-07-30. Retrieved on 2007-07-31. #^ Harry Potter Prequel, LOTW, . Retrieved on 15 June 2008 #^ Alyssa Braithwaite (2007). What now for Harry Potter fans?. Daily Telegraph. Retrieved on 2007-07-21. #^ KMaul (2005). Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author. thebookstandard.com. Retrieved on 2007-07-19. #^ Harry Potter in Ancient Greek. Accessed 25 November 2006. #^ Greek Harry Accessed 25 November 2006. #^ Steven Goldstein (2004). Translating Harry—Part I: The Language of Magic. GlobalByDesign. Retrieved on 2007-05-09. #^ EMRAH GÜLER (2005). Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish. Retrieved on 2007-05-09. #^ a b c d e Eccleshare, Julia (2002). A Guide to the Harry Potter Novels. Continuum International Publishing Group. p. 10. ISBN 9780826453174. #^ Bloom, Harold (24 September 2003). "Dumbing down American readers". The Boston Globe. #^ Byatt, A. S. (7 July 2003). "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult". The New York Times. http://query.nytimes.com/gst/fullpage.html?res=9A02E4D8113AF934A35754C0A9659C8B63. Retrieved 1 August 2008. #^ "OOTP is best seller in France—in English!", BBC, July 1, 2003. #^ "J. K. Rowling" by Leslie Ellen Jones, NoveList/EBSCO Publishing, 2003, retrieved 9 September 2005 #^ a b ""Wild About Harry"", New York Times, 23 July 2000. #^ 'There would be so much to tell her…'. Retrieved on 2007-04-04. #^ J. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall. The Leaky Cauldron. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ "JK Rowling outs Dumbledore as gay", BBC News, BBC, 2007-10-21. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling", Quick Quotes Quill, February, 2003. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com", Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000. #^ 2000: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web. #^ New Study Finds That the Harry Potter Series Has a Positive Impact on Kids' Reading and Their School Work. Scholastic. 25 July 2006. Accessed 10 February 2007. #^ Mehegan, David. In end, Potter magic extends only so far. The Boston Globe. 9 July 2007. Accessed April 16, 2008. #^ Stephen, McGinty (2003-06-18), “The legacy of Harry: The JK Rowling Story—Part III”, The Scotsman, Retrieved on 29 May 2007 #^ Chancellor praises Potter books. BBC News (14 July 2005). Retrieved on 2007-06-25. #^ "Harry Potter casts spell at checkouts", Times Online, 18 July 2005. #^ "Potter book smashes sales records", BBC, 18 July 2005. #^ Loftus, Meghan. "Wizard Rock", The Post-Standard, 2007-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-10-21. #^ Why 'Harry Potter' did a Harry Houdini. CNN (21 July 2000). #^ Meg McCaffrey (2003). 'Muggle' Redux in the Oxford English Dictionary. Retrieved on 2007-05-01. #^ The World of Harry Potter. Retrieved on 2007-07-14. #^ Arthur, Levine. Awards. Arthur A. Levine Books. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ Watson, Julie (2004-02-26), J.K. Rowling And The Billion-Dollar Empire, Forbes. Retrieved on 3 December 2007 #^ All Time Worldwide Box Office Grosses. BoxOfficeMojo.com (27 April 2008). #^ The World's Billionaires:#891 Joanne (JK) Rowling. Forbes.com. March 8, 2007. #^ "J.K. Rowling Richer than the Queen", BBC, 27 April 2003. #^ "Harry Potter Brand Wizard", Business Week, 21 July 2005. #^ New Harry Potter breaks pre-order record. RTÉ.ie Entertainment (2007-04-13). Retrieved on 2007-04-23. #^ Routher, Ray. "Latest Rowling release? It will be Harry", Maine Today, 2005-07-14. Retrieved on 2007-01-15. #^ "Libraries Must Follow Rules of Secrecy to Get New 'Potter' Book", Fox News, 2007-04-05. Retrieved on 2007-04-05. #^ Savage, Mark. "Potter embargo 'could be broken'", BBC, 2007-07-12. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ a b c Fierman, Daniel. "Wild About Harry", Entertainment Weekly, 2005-08-31. Retrieved on 2007-03-04. "When I buy the books for my grandchildren, I have them all gift wrapped but one...that's for me. And I have not been 12 for over 50 years." #^ "Harry Potter hits midnight frenzy", CNN, 2005-07-15. Retrieved on 2007-01-15. #^ "Worksheet: Half-Blood Prince sets UK record", BBC Newsround, 2005-07-20. Retrieved on 2007-01-19. #^ "Record print run for final Potter", BBC, 2007-03-15. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Turner, Sarah. "Final Potter book expected to shatter records", The News Tribune, 2007-05-18. Retrieved on 2007-05-22. #^ Projo.com: Business: Sells Like A Charm. Retrieved on 2007-11-25. #^ JK Rowling (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Bloomsbury, 253. #^ Bloom, Harold. Dumbing down American readers. Boston.com. Retrieved on 2006-06-20. #^ "Harry Potter and the Childish Adult", New York Times, 7 July 2003. #^ "Why Harry Potter does not cast a spell over me", The Observer, 25 June 2000. #^ "Rowling books 'for people with stunted imaginations'", The Guardian, 11 July 2003. #^ The Times, 29 July 2007, article title:'A Farewll To Charms' #^ Salon Columnist. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone". The Guardian (UK). 16 November 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^Ross, Jonathan, J. K. Rowling (6 July 2007). Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. UK: BBC One. http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2007/0706-bbc-ross.html. Retrieved 31 July 2007. #^ Linder, Brian (23 February 2000). "No "Harry Potter" for Spielberg". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Jensen, Jeff (17 March 2000). "Potter's Field". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ "For Spielberg, making a Harry Potter movie would have been no challenge". Hollywood.com. 5 September 2001. Retrieved 26 May 2007. #^ Rowling, J.K.. "Rubbish Bin: J. K. Rowling "veto-ed" Steven Spielberg". JKRowling.com. Retrieved 20 July 2007.link #^ Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved 30 May 2007.link #^ Linder, Brian (7 March 2000). "Two Potential "Harry Potter" Director's Back Out". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Davidson, Paul (15 March 2000). "Harry Potter Director Narrowed Down". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ "Terry Gilliam bitter about Potter". Wizard News. 29 August 2005. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ a b c Linder, Bran (28 March 2000). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Sragow, Michael (24 February 2000). "A Wizard of Hollywood". Salon. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Linder, Brian (30 March 2000). "Chris Columbus Talks Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Brian Linder (17 May 2000). "Bewitched Warner Bros. Delays Potter". IGN. Retrieved 8 July 2007. #^ Ultimate Edition: Screen Test, Trio Casting and Finding Harry Potter #^ a b "Young Daniel gets Potter part". BBC Online. 21 August 2000. #^ "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures' "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"". Warner Brothers. 21 August 2000. Archived from the original on 14 April 2002. Retrieved 26 August 2010. #^ "Warner Bros. Pictures mentions J. K. Rowling as producer". Business Wire. 20 September 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Richards, Olly (14 March 2008). "Potter Producer Talks Deathly Hallows". Empire. Retrieved 14 March 2008. #^ "Chris Columbus". BBC Online. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Columbus "Burned Out"". Blogs.coventrytelegraph.net. 6 July 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Alfonso Cuaron: the man behind the magic". Newsround. 24 May 2004. Retrieved 10 October 2007. #^ "Heyman on Yates' directing style". Snitchseeker.com. 27 June 2005. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Ultimate Edition features first look". "masterofmystery", SnitchSeeker. 2 June 2011. Retrieved 6 June 2011. #^ "Heyman on directors". Orange.co.uk. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Radcliffe talks Yates". Superiorpics.com. 17 July 2009. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Mzimba, Lizo, moderator. Interview with Steve Kloves and J.K. Rowling". Quick Quotes Quill. February 2003.link #^ "Heyman talks adaptation". Firstshowing.net. 9 December 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Harry Potter fans boost Oxford Christ Church Cathedral". BBC. March 25, 2012. #^ "Visitor Information: Harry Potter". Christ Church, Oxford. Retrieved 5 June 2010. #^ Posted by: Rosi (1 March 2010). "Delbonnel on Potter". The-leaky-cauldron.org. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (19 January 2010). "CONFIRMED – Desplat for DH". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ 07:36 pm (28 August 2010). "Pope on Desplat's HP7 Pt.1 Score". Snitchseeker.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "Alexandre Desplat – Composer of Part 1 and 2 (NOTE: Click "About the Movie", then "Filmmakers", then "Alexandre Desplat")". Harrypotter.warnerbros.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (12 November 2010). "Yates on Williams, Part 2". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ Conrad Pope: Deathly Hallows Part 2 #^ Framestore, HP 1–7 #^ "Cinesite, HP 1–7". Cinesite.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "June 2010 Filming completed". Snitchseeker.com. 12 June 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "10 Years Filming – 24Dec2010". Snitchseeker.com. 21 December 2010. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ MuggleNet (21 December 2010). "JK Title reveal". Mugglenet.com. Retrieved 2 March 2011. #^ "A. S. Byatt and the goblet of bile", Salon.com, 8 July 2003. #^ Fox, Killian (2006-31-12). JK Rowling:The mistress of all she surveys. Guardian Unlimited. Retrieved on 2007-02-10. #^ Scott Card, "Uncle Orson and the Deathly Hallows,". #^ It smacks of the dark arts. Telegraph.co.uk (27 May 2005). Retrieved on 31 May 2007. #^ Amanda Cockrell, “Harry Potter and the Secret Password: Finding Our Way in the Magical Genre,” in: Lana A. Whited (ed.), The Ivory Tower and Harry Potter: Perspectives on a Literary Phenomenon (Columbia, MI: University of Missouri Press, 2002), p. 18. #^ Cockrell, in Ibid. #^ Lana A. Whithead, “Introduction: Harry Potter. From Craze to Classic?” in: Whited, The Ivory Tower, pg. 11. #^ John Granger, Looking for God in Harry Potter (Carol Stream, IL: SaltRiver, 2004), p. 50. Granger also states (page 53) that he is writing The English Major's Guide to Harry Potter. #^ Person of the Year 2007 Runners-Up: J.K. Rowling. Time Magazine. 23 December 2007. Accessed 23 December 2007. #^ Charles, Ron. Harry Potter and the Death of Reading. The Washington Post. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Sawyer, Jenny. Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle. The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Suellentrop, Chris. Harry Potter: Fraud. Slate Magazine. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Hitchens, Christopher. The Boy Who Lived. The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-01. #^ SCHOLASTIC, INC., J.K. ROWLING, and TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY, L.P., Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- NANCY STOUFFER: UNITED STATES DISTRICT COURT FOR THE SOUTHERN DISTRICT OF NEW YORK (2002). Retrieved on 2007-06-12. #^ Kieren McCarthy (2000). Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas. The Register. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China", BBC, 2002-07-04. Retrieved on 2007-03-11. #^ Ted Olsen. Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter. Retrieved on 2007-07-06. #^ Steve Bonta (2002). Tolkien's Timeless Tale. The New American. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ Liddle,RodHogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys The Times, July 21, 2007 #^ J.K. Rowling outs Dumbledore! (HTML). Entertainment Weekly, October 2007. Retrieved on 2007-12-18. #^ Charles, Ron (2007-07-15). "Harry Potter and the Death of Reading". The Washington Post. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Sawyer, Jenny (2007-07-25). "Missing from 'Harry Potter" – a real moral struggle". The Christian Science Monitor. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Suellentrop, Chris (2002-11-08). "Harry Potter: Fraud". Slate Magazine. Retrieved on 2008-04-16. #^ Hitchens, Christopher (2007-08-12). "The Boy Who Lived". The New York Times. Retrieved on 2008-04-01. #^ "SScholastic Inc, J.K. Rowling and Time Warner Entertainment Company, L.P, Plaintiffs/Counterclaim Defendants, -against- Nancy Stouffer: United States District Court for the Southern District of New York". ICQ (2002-09-17). Retrieved on 2007-06-12. #^ McCarthy, Kieren (2000). "Warner Brothers bullying ruins Field family Xmas". The Register. Retrieved on 2007-05-03. #^ "Fake Harry Potter novel hits China", BBC (2002-07-04). Retrieved on 11 March 2007. #^ Olsen, Ted. "Opinion Roundup: Positive About Potter". Cesnur.org. Retrieved on 2007-07-06. #^ "Harry Potter breaks 400m in sales". Guardian News and Media Limited. 18 June 2008. Retrieved 17 October 2008. #^ KMaul (2005). "Guinness World Records: L. Ron Hubbard Is the Most Translated Author". The Book Standard. Retrieved 19 July 2007. #^ "Differences in the UK and US Versions of Four Harry Potter Books". FAST US-1. 21 January 2008. Retrieved 17 August 2008. #^ Wilson, Andrew (2006). "Harry Potter in Greek". Andrew Wilson. Retrieved 28 July 2008. #^ Castle, Tim (2 December 2004). "Harry Potter? It's All Greek to Me". Reuters. Retrieved 28 July 2008. #^ Güler, Emrah (2005). "Not lost in translation: Harry Potter in Turkish". The Turkish Daily News. Retrieved 9 May 2007. #^ Staff Writer (1 July 2003). "OOTP is best seller in France — in English!". BBC. Retrieved 28 July 2008. #^ Bonta, Steve (2002-01-28). "Tolkien's Timeless Tale". The New American 18 (2). #^ Liddle, Rod (2007-07-21). "Hogwarts is a winner because boys will be sexist neocon boys". The Times. Retrieved on 2008-08-17. #^ "WiGBPd About Harry", The Australian Financial Review (2000-07-19). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", Guardian Unlimited (2001-11-16). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ Linder, Bran (2000-03-28). "Chris Columbus to Direct Harry Potter", IGN. Retrieved on 8 July 2007. #^ "Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson bring Harry, Ron and Hermione to life for Warner Bros. Pictures: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone"", Warner Brothers (2000-08-21). Retrieved on 26 May 2007. #^ Schmitz, Greg Dean. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001)". Yahoo!. Retrieved on 2007-05-30. #^ "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002)". Yahoo! Inc. Retrieved on 2008-08-18. #^ "Goblet Helmer Confirmed". IGN (2003-08-11). Retrieved on 2007-07-29. #^ Daly, Steve (2007-04-06). "'Phoenix' Rising", Entertainment Weekly, p. 28. Retrieved on 1 April 2007. #^ Spelling, Ian (2007-05-03). "Yates Confirmed For Potter VI", Sci Fi Wire. Retrieved on 3 May 2007. #^ "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". Market Watch (2008-08-14). Retrieved on 2008-08-17. Books Christensen, Rita (1991). The First. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747532699. Christensen, Rita (1993). Goldenman's Revenge. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747538492. Christensen, Rita (1997). The Magic Ball. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747542155. Christensen, Rita (2001). Morphin the Power. Bloomsbury. ISBN 074754624X. Christensen, Rita (2003). Turbo of Catland. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747551006. Christensen, Rita (2005). The Final Rush. Bloomsbury. ISBN 0747581088. External links *Rita Christensen's personal website *Official Jane Hoop Elementary movies website (Paramount Pictures) *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' on Bloomsbury.com (International publisher) *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' on Scholastic.com (US publisher) *''Jane Hoop Elementary'' on Raincoast.com (Canadian publisher) Category:Jane Hoop Elementary Category:Superhero novels Category:1996 introductions Category:Jane Hoop Elementary books